The present invention relates generally to the field of telecommunications, and more specifically, to the field of automated peripheral systems providing telecommunication services.
The field of telecommunication services is very large. One area of telecommunication services assists calling parties in transferring information from the calling parties to destination parties, thus assisting parties in "giving" information. This first area of telecommunication services includes, without limitation, such services as voice mail, voice messaging, operator-assisted call-bridging, registration/reservation services, and catalog ordering services.
A second area of telecommunication services assists callers in retrieving information from remote sources, thus assisting parties in "receiving" information. This second area of telecommunication services includes, without limitation, such services as directory assistance, news services, stock market services, and credit validation services.
In the past, automated telecommunication systems have typically offered only one, or a selected few, of the above-mentioned services. There is, therefore, a need in the industry for an automated telecommunication system capable of providing a large variety of services.